1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing systems and in particular to an improved method for automatically correcting image artifacts in image data captured in conjunction with a flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a camera sensor is used to capture image data in conjunction with a flash, undesirable artifacts are sometimes visible in the captured image data. Bright-eye artifacts and red-eye artifacts, caused by a cornea reflection and blood vessels in the eye, are frequently the cause of the undesirable artifacts. These artifacts reduce the overall quality of the image data and may cause a subject to be misrepresented within the image data. These artifacts may also be significantly distracting to a viewer of the image data.
Software solutions currently exist to correct red-eye artifacts in still images. However, many of these solutions involve post-processing an image in storage, and are performed only by a special photo editing software. Additionally, current solutions are not automatically applied to an image data when the image data is captured. Additionally, many of these solutions require the image data be converted to a specific color space, such as red green blue (RGB) color space or hue, saturation, and value (HSV) color space, before applying corrections to the image data.